Razzy Feramis
Background Razzy Feramis is one of the illegitimate children of the Lacertan Knight Cobra. She didn't know who her father was for several years and was fine with this. One day, her mother remarried, then died in a tragic accident several months later. Unfortunately Razzy's stepfather was crazy and would decide to use her for a ritualistic sacrifice for more power. However, something went wrong during the ceremony, killing her stepfather, and leaving Razzy alive, albeit with white hair and no voice. Word got around about the ritual, making people wary of her. Then she starts appearing at major accidents, leading to rumors of Razzy possibly being cursed and left to fend for herself. She turned to stealing and even gambling to survive. Eventually Cobra would return to her town and figure out that the strange little girl was one of his children and took her in. She lives with the rest of the Feramis family. Though she tries to not be as prone to wandering as her father and half brother, Allen, she has taken to occasionally hitching a ride on Edward's ship for a while. Often without his permission. She will leave a note for her family on her departure at least. Personality Razzy is a girl who means well and is generally very friendly. She wants to help people and she will never ignore someone in trouble. She'll help them even if they might show her hostility. She's open to everyone and in true Lacertan fashion, nohing and no one is so weird that she wouldn't give them a chance. Despite her young age, she's very forgiving and is quick to pick up when situations are serious and will act accordingly. That being said, the girl is a horrible troll when she's in the mood. She loves to play pranks and mess with people. Not to be mean, but because it's fun to catch them by surprise. More than that, her views on morality are questionable. While she'd never allow someone to be hurt, she's perfectly fine with stealing and even cheating at gambling. As she sees it, as long as no one is hurt, nothing is really 'forbidden' to do. She is also very spiritual. Razzy has a high respect for the spirits, but even though she's spiritual, she's not particularly religious. She's just as likely to be super respectful to an Ophiuchus as she is to blow them off completely. Even with the fluidity of Lacertan beliefs, Razzy won't even adhere to local customs, instead acting completely on how she thinks she should act with the spirits. She holds very little fear of the natural world. She has a healthy wariness of people should she see need to, but she'll never shy away from anything in nature unless it's something that IS dangerous. Even then, that's only if she thinks it's dangerous at that exact moment. She even seems to enjoy more dangerous seeming areas, like the woods in the middle of the night or cemetaries. Abilities Due to the ritual, not only was Razzy altered physically, but she gained a few abilities. The most obvious is Razzy has the ability to turn invisible. She more often than not cannot control this. When she's in danger, it will happen whether she wants it to or not. This happens because spirits will hide her. To make it happen, she has to find a spirit who will do it for her willingly. With particularly cooperative spirits, she can turn some other things invisible. Such as key pieces in any gambling game she has set up. The less obvious and more questioned ability is Razzy can see spirits of the natural world. She'll be at disasters because she'll see the spirits of that sort gathering in an area and she'll try to warn people. However, she does not blame the spirits for the things that happen. They merely keep 'order,' It's up to humans if they will be caught in the flow of the world or not. She can also tell when other events are happening, but mostly people only notice the disaster ones. Due to the ritual, those spirits that Razzy sees view Razzy as being 'theirs.' She was meant to be a gift for some being of power, but due to it being botched, it's become all spirits have some sort of possessiveness towards her, thus why they will protect her. Even though she is alive, she is seen as part of 'their world.' Spirits can also understand her, even though she can't speak. So it's possible for Razzy to try and make other requests of spirits, but it's not something she does often. The invisibility has been freely offered again and again, but anything else is definitely a 'favor' she's asking for and owing the spirits can be quite tricky. Relationships Sir Cobra is her biological father. He found her while she was on the streets at a young age and brought her home. She is really rather grateful to be given a home and for not being a bastard like her stepfather. When he's home, she'll often follow him around. Allen Feramis '''is her half brother. It was interesting to meet more family and she's happy to have another sibling and pretty much adores him too. '''Aeris Feramis is her step sister. She's family and nice, so Razzy loves her too. Will often help her around the house when she doesn't wander off. Ter Feramis '''is another adopted family member. She worries about his sickness and has pondered going to the spirits to help, but knows what's wrong with him is very, very bad and is uncertain about the possible consequences of such actions. Helps take care of him and she'll never leave while he's in a bad way. '''Edward Elric is a Delphinus trader. She met him and his father when she predicted their voyage would be met with disaster, but they ignored her. She had expected Edward to die and was surprised he didn't. It helped prove to her that human will COULD change the spirits intentions and made her immediately attached to Edward. Now she'll often sneak onto his ship when she feels like seeing other places. Often without consulting him first. Edward's Crew will often notice little hints that Razzy is around. Like disappearing food or things moving. They may or may not tell Edward about her presence. Usually taken as a good sign because she won't sneak onto the ship during dangerous voyages. '''Tide '''is to be hashed out, but BAD DECISIONS WERE INVOLVED. '''Ash '''is the most feared Ophiuchus priest in all of Lacerta. All Lacertans will run from him when he comes into town. Except Razzy. She'll go hang out with him and see his monsters. Category:Characters